1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the scaling or calibration of light arrays and more particularly to the scaling of LED backlight arrays used in display devices.
2. Discussion of Background
When used in applications such as backlighting for LCD or HDR displays, LED arrays generally require a calibration method to ensure all the elements of the array have a consistent luminance output. HDR displays typically have the additional requirement that a selection of LEDs—or possible the entire array of LEDs—be controllable at frame rates compatible with video transmission standards. This means any given LED or selection of LEDs not only have a predictable light output at one operating point, but at many operating points.
One technique is to rely on binning of LEDs by the manufacturer. This allows the implementer to specify an allowable variation in LED output, and only purchase LEDs that meet the requirement, but does so at increased costs.